Little Red Riding Hood
by ikemengalore2014
Summary: Litel Redalia R. Hoode is a famous anonymous assassin known only under the alias of Little Red Riding Hood. She is pictured to be a bloodthirsty killer who has killed 999 people. They couldn't be more wrong. Alia is a quiet girl who only wants freedom from her oppressive grandmother, Lucinda W. Grimm. So when she finds it in the form of an assassination invitation, she will take it
1. Prologue

Prologue

I leaned back against the railing studying my new engagement ring for the umpteenth time. I squinted as the diamond set in it glimmered under the bright lights of the amusement park. Each of its faceted sides shined a different color, like each one told a distinct story. A ring followed and bathed in blood that was how he described it.

Before me, it had been his mother's engagement ring. Up to the day she was assassinated for having and protecting an illegitimate son of one of the world's most powerful men. I softly brushed my lips against the promise that now rested on my finger. I was going to protect it.

"Hey girl! Are you all alone?" I glanced up with disinterest, as a drunkard stumbled over, some friends on his tail. "I'm sure we can have some fuuunnnn." His slurring was almost incorrigible.

The man before me could have had some relation to a pig. He was big and meaty, with unfocused, beady eyes. His greasy black hair was matted grossly to his face. Worst of all, a disgusting smell emanated off him in waves.

I tried not to gag, as the smell overpowered me. "No, thank you. I am just waiting for my fiancé. He went to the bathroom." Now that I thought about it, he had been in there for quite a while.

I stood, prepared to go find him, when the drunkard grabbed my arm. I struggled to get out of his strong grip, not wanting to hurt him. "Don't go, beautiful. After all, wouldn't you prefer a handsome man to some girly-looking brat like your little boyfriend?"

I went rigid, not missing the meaning in his words. His eyes ran down the length of me, and I realized the man in front of me wasn't as drunk as he seemed. I glanced out of my peripheral vision, spotting over a dozen different men in every direction. I had fallen into a carefully planned trap.

I turned back the man in front of me, tempted to kick myself. My fiancé was nowhere in sight, and I knew these men had a hand in this. I grit my teeth, and I ripping my arm out of the disgusting pig's grasp with ease, before sending him flying back with a particularly well placed kick to his chest.

I was already gone before the men could pull out their guns. They couldn't do much as a throng of people surrounded them, trying to find out what happened. One of the men I had spotted earlier was quickly approaching the scene, and I managed to slip past him by pretending I was with a little family.

I carefully approached a group of men standing guard in front of the bathrooms, and slinked past them. Taking off, I arrived at the entrance to the boy's bathroom. Bending down, I noted a trail of misplaced dirt, which indicated someone had been dragged away. I stood, forgetting all sense of caution at the idea of him being in danger.

Evidence of struggle could be seen everywhere. I stopped short when I saw the blood on the ground. That was when I began to panic. Before I could continued a searing pain struck my mind suddenly, as if someone had shot me. Collapsing, I began to suffocate. My limbs seized up, refusing to comply with any order to move. Everything went black.

It was only moments later that everything snapped back into focus, and I frantically swallowed air. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what had just happen. I rolled onto my back to face the sky, trying to focus. Then the last thing I had wanted to hear broke me out of my reprieve, and I was on my feet. A scream pierced the air.

"K-"


	2. Chapter 1

C

_Chapter 1_

"Redalia! Redalia, please wake up!" My mother's voice was frantic, which startled me into combat mode. I was already in a fighting stance before my mind had caught up, and I realized that the only imminent danger was… myself. I tried to calm my heartbeat, as my mother's voice finally penetrated through the stupor my mind was currently in, and I turned to face her.

Her beautiful face was contorted with worry, and she reached for me through the bars of her room. I took her hand, and she pulled me down till she was able to rest her forehead against my own. We sat there for a few minutes, until finally she spoke.

"It was the dream again wasn't it? You were screaming, but I couldn't reach you to wake you. I thought you were dying, and I couldn't even do anything to help." My mother's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, as she tried to keep herself from breaking down.

I squeezed her hand, and gave her a weak smile, trying to reassure her. It took a moment to work, but she finally pulled herself together. Strength returned to my mother's amber-colored eyes, and the broken woman all but disappeared. She pulled back to study me through the bars, and I saw before me the beautiful, proud woman my mother was.

Her heavy, chestnut brown hair lay all around her on the floor in beautiful waves. Her porcelain skin was pale, due to lack of sunlight from being confined to her room. And as I said before, her amber colored eyes held strength and wisdom she had accumulated from her years. My mother was beautiful, and I couldn't tell you anyone else who matched her in comparison. Other than my grandmother.

She caressed my cheek, wiping away tear stains. When she spoke again, her voice was quieter, less frazzled. "Tell me what happened, Redalia." I sighed, and looked away, but she immediately turned me back to face her. I tried to avoid her eyes, but finally gave up, under her scrutiny.

"It was the same as always. The ring, the kidnappers, the fiancée who I don't even know, and the-" I couldn't help but hesitate, but she waited patiently forcing me to continue. "And the pain. The searing pain that I have to go through as always." She nodded in understanding, and then paused, a smile spreading across her face.

"So you still can't tell me who or what this mysterious fiancée is or looks like. I would have thought you would have at least introduced me to him before you got engaged." She giggled, and I let out a groan. "Mother!" That only made her laugh harder, until finally I couldn't help smiling quietly.

I had never told her about the name I was always about to call before I woke up, not wanting to give her false hope. A knock sounded at the door behind me, and I immediately stood up, my mother following suit. Ilia entered, the room, and the cozy atmosphere that had finally appeared in the prison, disappeared in an instant as she coldly took in the situation.

"Little Red Riding Hood, your presence has been requested by your Grandmother. I have been sent to escort you to her study. Say your salutations." With a curt nod to my mother, exited, taking all of my happiness with her.

I glared hatefully at the closed door, when I felt my mother squeeze my hand gently. I hadn't realized I was still holding her hand, or that I had clenched it tightly in my fist. I immediately relaxed my grip, but my mother pulled me towards her once again, wrapping her arms awkwardly around me through the bars. "Go ahead, and see what Lucinda wants. I'll be here waiting for you to return."

I smiled kissing my mother on the cheek. I headed to the door, but just as I was reaching for the door handle, she spoke again. "And don't forget, baby. If Lucinda tells you to do something you don't wish to do, refuse her. You have the right to make your own choices." I gave her a sad smile over my shoulder, before taking my leave.

Not as long as you're in there, Mother.

Grandmother's study was a naturally -lighted room, with huge bookshelves on both side, and a large desk seated before huge windows that reached almost to the ceiling. There was carpet under my feet, and I took my usual spot in the corner, which was the only part of the room where the light didn't touch. I noted the people in the room, and realized that Grandmother had called for all of us here.

Next to the bookshelves, stood fourteen year old Pierce (a.k.a. Hansel), who was looking through the books for the umpteenth time since he and his partner, nineteen year old Ethel (a.k.a. Grethel) had arrived at the Grimm Household. Aforementioned partner happened to be bouncing around in her seat, and it was obvious that the A.D.H.D. girl had obviously refused to take her medicine. Again.

The strawberry-blonde happened to notice my stare, and she immediately was out of her seat and bounded over. "Litel, you are so pretty!" She threw her arms around me, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. The hug knocked the air out of me, and kept on tightening. "Ethel, release Litel. Great-great-great-great- great- grandmother wouldn't appreciate her being dead."

She pouted, but released me, and Pierce shot me a sympathetic look, before returning to his task, tucking a strand of dirty-blonde hair behind his ear. A small giggle caught my attention, and I focused on fifteen year old Catherine (a.k.a. Dark Mouse from the Cat and Mouse in Partnership).

Her dark hair had a streak of gold, which matched her eyes, running through it. Her ivory-colored skin was splattered with freckles, and as usual the girl was adorable. The deaf girl's eyes were kind as she gazed at me, and I couldn't help but smile quietly. Suddenly the door opened and we all stood at attention when my grandmother entered.

I had learned immediately that my mother had practically grown up as the spitting image of my grandmother. But I had also learned that appearances could be deceiving after the first time I had met my grandmother's frigid crystal blue eyes, which so differed from my mother's warm amber. Grandmother's chestnut hair had been cut into a neat pixie cut, which only made her eyes stand out all the more. She took her seat behind her desk, and Ilia, who had been waiting handed her a file.

"I see you still are standing in this corner, Litel." I barely spared a glance at Alexei (a.k.a. Phoenix, form The Almond Tree), as he had that bad habit at appearing behind people. Of course, I had immediately adjusted, but it had still taken awhile not to let him frighten me every time he appeared. He chuckled quietly, as he wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his chin on top of my head.

I only rolled my eyes, and focused when Grandmother began to speak. "I'll be assigning jobs to you all this week, and they will be small as it is Christmas on Thursday." The tense atmosphere immediately became one of relief. "Dark Mouse, you will be in charge of decorating for the party this year."

Catherine clapped her hands together, as Ilia signed the news to her, an expression of delight spreading across her face. "Hansel, you and Grethel will be in charge of patrol. Again." Ethel groaned, but Grandmother's glare immediately shut her up.

"Grethel, you brought this on yourself when you decided to sabotage Jeremiah's patrol last week." Ethel smirked, as everyone snorted at the memory of Jeremiah and his group of jerks getting pulverized with snowballs. She stopped, and mumbled her apology though when Grandmother's glare intensified. Phoenix, you have been requested in France to steal the Mona Lisa from Hugo Lefebvre."

I could almost fell the smirk Alexei was giving. "The mobster? Sounds fun." Grandmother nodded.

"With that everyone is excused and may go begin their duties." Everyone shared a look, and then all quickly made their exit. Alexei squeezed me one last time around the waist, and followed the rest. Even Ilia left, not sparing me a single glance.

It was silent after the door closed. I held my breath, knowing she would call me out soon. "Little Red Riding Hood, come here." I flinched, but complied quickly, knowing she got angry with me very easily.

After a few moments, my grandmother looked up at me, her eyes piercing. I held her gaze, as my mother had taught me many times to do. "Litel." Grandmother's voice was quiet, but curt.

"The assassination request I have received is very… different from the usual." I cocked my head slightly, feigning disinterest. "The request was more of a challenge." I had to hold back from clicking my tongue, a bit surprised.

No one just happens to casually challenge an assassin. Especially after hearing my reputation. No, the person obviously would have to be incompetent, or confident. Finally, I couldn't refrain from asking. "So, who is the offer from?"

Grandmother bit her lip, which immediately grabbed more of my interest. Mother had told me that Grandmother only bit her lip when she was nervous. And this was the first time I had ever seen her bite her lip.

"The offer is from someone under Ookami Incorporated. You have been requested to assassinate Keiichi Akemi Ookami, the current owner of Ookami Incorporated." I paused, as an image of a fourteen year old blonde boy shaking hand with a man on the news suddenly popped into mind. She couldn't be talking about him!

I couldn't help but be worried. I had a thing against killing innocent people in general, but killing kids would take me to a line I would never be able to return back from. My grandmother met my eyes, and I realized she was angry. No angry was too mild a word. She was seething.

She was pissed about someone challenging me, her prized dog, and she was going to do something about it. I dreaded the next words out of her mouth, but I expected them also. "You will kill Keiichi Ookami."


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

The Grimm Foundation. A world renowned business that has a branch in almost every major capital in the world. Run by the mysterious Lucinda de Brandt Grimm (a.k.a my grandmother), who had been in charge for as long as anyone could remember. It was known for being a jack-of-all trades company, which manufactured everything from everyday things like candy and paper to providing homes and educations for particular people. But the company has a dark side not seen by the world.

When I say jack-of-all trades, I meant it. The company would manufacture anything from military-grade weapons such as AK-47s and atomic bombs to professional saboteurs and assassins, like me, for a price. But even then, the world doesn't know who we truly are beyond our company.

Throughout history, the Grimm family has always existed. We are the things of fairy tales, of myths passed down through cultures and all compiled into a single book by a common ancestor. The Grimm Fairytales by the Grimm Brothers, Jacob and Wilhelm, who were the cause of our family curse. Because of them, our family was bound by the very stories the brothers sought to collect.

Each member of the family is bound into a role, and the role is told by an unfortunately obvious sign, we all bear. A natural highlight in our hair, which represents either a characteristic belonging to our story, or the hair color we were meant to be. The more stories you take on, the more your hair takes on that color. Like for example, Ethel, who had been born a redhead, but whose story changed strands of her hair blonde.

But even that is not the extent of the curse. No, we also have different abilities, factoring towards our story. But while we have these, only a certain amount of power can be used in our human forms. Yeah, I said human forms.

We have the ability to take on our fairytale forms, and during that time we can use the full extent of our powers. The only downside is that our hair completely changes color, and if we stay in the form too long it could potentially kill us. There was a way to be able to use our powers fully, but that required for us to change our hair to its destined color, and in order to do that you would have to complete many stories. But the stories made our lives a hell on earth, and no one wants to experience that multiple times.

The only one who had been able to successfully do that was my grandmother. And you know what my grandmother was like.

I walked through the hallway, not quite sure how to get out of this order. Over the twelve years I had worked in my grandmother's service, she had never ordered me too kill someone specifically. Except for that man, but that was a long time ago. I paused as the man's face flashed into my head.

I immediately pushed it out of my mind, not wanting to remember it again. Nothing good came of remembering the past. Right now I had to focus on the future. I arrived at my destination, and knocked on the door.

The moment the door opened, I had to duck in order not to get impaled by a sewing needle. "Be a dear, and bring that sewing needle in with you, okay Litel?" Sapphire's voice sounded distracted even from where I stood. I rolled my eyes, grabbing the needle, before entering.

And skillfully stepped out of the path of a pair of scissors which impaled themselves into the wall beside my ear. I eyed them critically, as they pulled themselves back out of the wall and floated lazily back into the distracted hand of Sapphire, one of my triplet fashion stylists. She was sewing some kind of silky material, which seemed to be slipping out of her hands repeatedly, causing her irritation.

Said irritation was unintentionally causing a whole bunch of deadly objects, like aforementioned scissors, to float dangerously around her head. I decided immediately to leave that alone, and turned to find Lapis, the eldest of the triplets, hunched over some sort of drawing, a dark aura seeming to emanate from her. I clutched the bridge of my nose, barely holding in a sigh. That left only one triplet, and turning, I found her behind me studying my boobs.

"Oh, Litel how is it possible that you have gotten bigger? Before you were flatter than a sheet of paper." Angela was the youngest of the three, and with her tanned complexion, and dark brown hair she could have possibly a model. But, like her sister's she was compelled to go into the fashion business by her story, The Three Spinsters.

The light pink highlight that ran through her hair caught the light, and flashed, seeming to be intentionally trying to attract attention. I stood before her, as she me measured, and caught sight of my reflection in the mirror. Reflecting back at me stood a plain fifteen African- American girl.

She stood about 5'6, with a light brown skin dark brown skin and her chestnut brown hair fell down just past mid-back. Her most defining features were her amber-colored eyes, and the natural white hair that claimed the right side of her hair back to where the front of her ear started. The reflection looked at me with such sadness and weakness that I had to look away in anger. This was why I hated looking in mirrors. They only reflected back at me what could only be described as a shell, a tamed pet.

"Litel" I flinched and focused on Angela's face in the stupid mirror. We studied each other for a moment, her expression unreadable. Then she broke out with a bright smile. "All done. Now let's go interrupt my sisters. They need a break and some inspiration, and I have a feeling you have it."

Sure enough, the moment they realized I was there, they broke out with excited glee and glomped me. After I finally managed to calm them down enough, I explained the situation. "So, where exactly are you going to assassinate him at?"

I sighed, not liking how easily they just accepted Grandmother's decision. "The invitation was for Keiichi Ookami's fifteenth birthday party on Christmas." All three of them froze at once, and turned on me with identical looks of horror.

"You're going to miss the Christmas party?!"

"Do you know how long it took me to make your Christmas dress?!"

"Do you have any idea how long we have been working on your present?!"

I flinched at the onslaught of questions, and raised my hand to signal silence. They begrudgingly held back anymore accusatory questions. "Grandmother says I must be ready to leave for Florida by Tuesday, so that I can attend the party properly. They stiffened at this, and I could tell that all three of them were about ready to go tell my grandmother off.

So I immediately threw some bait, hoping that it would distract them. "The theme of the party is black and white masquerade." Just as I had hoped, it caught their attention quite fiercely, and all three of them gasped. They all stared at me, their eyes far off and dreamy, and then what happened next frightened me.

They gave me evil smirks.

I arrived at the party four days later, and I had to admit the triplets had done a fantastic job. The dress was crème-colored with a strapless sweetheart neckline that covered enough of my boobs that I looked a beautiful and not like a slut. The dress had an empire waist and from there a thick sheer organza fell in gorgeous waves just above my knee.

A blood-red silk bolero with sleeves that billowed a little at the elbows, and a hood that had been bobby pinned into my hairstyle adorned me. Finishing off my look, were a pair of heel-less black oxfords pumps and a black mask that concealed both of my eyes and a part of my face, so that only my mouth, nose, and left cheek were left exposed. They had wanted to do my hair, but I had left that to my mother as usual. She had pulled all my hair forward to the right so that a long braid fell to the comer of my right eye.

She had said that I looked exactly like that man. The one I tried so hard to erase from my mind. And I had told her so. But that had only prompted her to give me advice. "Litel, the only way to move forward into the future, you must first embrace the past. If not, Litel, it will always control you and hold you back."

I couldn't help the anger I had felt when she said that. "So are you trying to tell me that this stupid cage is your way of embracing the past? If so then I don't want any part of it." And had walked away, leaving her to cry alone.

I hadn't apologized before I left, and really regretted hurting her. I tugged on my white braid, which fell just short of the neckline of my dress. The car door opened, and as the valet helped me out, I wasn't very impressed. The Ookami's mansion stood with about four levels and possibly looked grand to others, but after living in the Grimm Household, which was three times its size, I couldn't help it.

I entered into the foyer, studying the houses many features. Marble columns, hardwood floors, expensive paintings, and yet I still couldn't find it in me to be impressed. "Are you alone, Miss?" I turned, feigning surprise at the man who stood behind me.

He stood at about 5'10, which meant I had to crane my neck just to look at his face, which wasn't adorned by a mask. His dirty blonde hair fell just past his shoulders, and his smile was knowingly flirtatious. He was handsome with jade green eyes, which openly perused my body. I had to hold back an eye roll, as I recognized the man.

His name was Ayumu Reiki Ookami, the fourth eldest brother of Keiichi Ookami. He was head of the Fashion dept. of Ookami Inc. and was voted most dateable man in America. He was also a notorious heartbreaker, and had almost been killed on more than one occasion. I gave him a gracious smile.

"I'm afraid I am. My escort caught a bad cold, so I had to come alone." That made him smile wider, and he offered me his arm. "Then would you like me to escort you in. I happen to be an adequate escort."

I laughed, and agreed, taking his arm. We made our way to the ballroom, and I had to sigh. The place just wasn't living up to my standards. "What's the matter, Miss?"

I glanced up at Ayumu, and then looked away, tugging at the end of my hair. "I was kind of expecting something grander." He stared at me for a moment, and then laughed. "Is that the kind of girl you are then?"

I glared at him for a moment, catching his meaning fully. He thought I was a gold digger, which kind of pissed me off. I let go of his arm, not smiling anymore. I rolled my eyes, yeah girls of America. What. A. Catch.

"Excuse me, but what is your name?" I turned to the doorman who had been announcing the names of the guest. "My name should be under the alias, "Little Red Riding Hood". I have been sent by my grandmother, Lucinda de Brandt Grimm to attend this party per request of Keiichi Akemi Ookami."

I noted out of my peripheral vision, how Ayumu immediately faced me, astonishment and disbelief clearly written on his face. "I-I see. Young master has been expecting you" The man's voice trembled, surprise coloring his tone. I nodded, giving him a bright smile, as he motioned me to follow.

Before I could though, Ayumu had my arm once again. As I turned to face him, he gave me a mischievous smile, one that could only mean trouble. "I you don't mind James, I will bring her along with me. My baby brother has been waiting quite patiently to meet her."

Without any confirmation from James, he had already descended down the stairs, with me forcibly in tow. Sure I could have easily gotten out of his grip, but I didn't feel like causing a scene. But I'm not sure it would have mattered, for the moment we reached the bottom stairs, a woman screeched after noticing us, catching the attention of a group of women. A group of women who had all been waiting for Ayumu.

"Hello, ladies. Sorry I'm late. I got caught up with this pretty little bird I just so happened to meet on the way in. But don't worry. I will make sure to get time in with all of you, after I greet my baby brother."

Now all of had them join in screeching, and Ayumu pulled me through the crowd until we stood before a table in the middle of the room. Seated at the table were six people, who I recognized immediately as most of the Ookami family, which consisted of five guys and a little girl. But my attention didn't stray from one person in particular, who was casually sitting at head of the table. My target Keiichi Ookami.

His hair was golden blonde, (unlike his brothers and sister that were all dirty blonde), and curly, some of it curling around his ears. His skin was a pretty, even-toned cream color, and he glanced up at us with complete disinterest ringing in his azure blue eyes. His face though was donned with a bright smile, and I had to fix my own before my disgust showed.

I couldn't stand people who didn't have the decency to give others a real smile. I looked away, not wanting to look at him as my stomach turned. "Ayumu, you're late. A lot of the guests are here for, you know."

The voice was bright and fake, and I tried not to visibly flinch. Ayumu laughed, as he rounded the table to get in his brother's face, ruffling the little girl's hair on the way. "Well, I can't help it if I get distracted by a beautiful young lady on the way in."He whispered something to Keiichi, which caught the boy's attention.

The boy glanced at Ayumu out of the corner of his eye, never turning his head. Keiichi waved him off, refocusing with newfound interest solely on me, as Ayumu straightened. "I would like to announce the lady I escorted in, "Little Red Riding Hood", who has come as a representative of Lucinda de Brandt Grimm, of the Grimm Foundation." I nodded my head politely, as the Ookami family turned to stare at me, with various forms of interest and amusement. Grandmother had been correct, this wasn't simply a request. This was a game.

A game they thought they would win, I noted as I could sense the smugness, and that kind of pissed me off, as it had Grandmother. "Do you have a real name rather than an alias, Miss?" Another fake smile and my hand twitched as I was tempted to reach for my knives. This had been another reason for why I loved this dress. It allowed me carry around 30 knives on my person without detection.

Of course, it wasn't quite as many as I usually preferred to carry, but it was adequate for carrying out specific missions. Instead though, I returned another bright smile of my own, knowing I had to keep up appearances. "I would, but I'm afraid that would defeat the purpose of the mask, wouldn't you agree." His eyes narrowed, but he kept up the disgusting smile.

"Then you must at least remove your hood. After all, I don't allow hats or hoods in the building." I debated for a moment, before pulling the hood down, uncovering my pure white hair. People around us, who had been listening nosily on the conversation, gasped in surprise. Even Keiichi seemed a little stunned and sat back to take it in.

"What an extraordinary hair color. Is it dyed?" Honest admiration colored his tone, and I finally gave him a real smile. "No. It's natural from my-"I hesitated flinching as I spoke the final words. "My father's side."

My hesitation wasn't lost on any of them. Especially Keiichi. "Do you not like your father?"

"I am afraid my father was assassinated when I was four by a monster." Only people who knew my pain could detect the bitterness of my voice, and all the Ookami's looked on me with shared understanding. "Then would you like to join us, Miss Hood. We certainly have space to share."

I was surprised, but I simply nodded before sitting beside the exact person I was sent to kill. Almost instantaneously, I felt the glares of many simultaneously fall upon me, but I ignored them by closing my eyes. Once you learned how to handle Grandmother's glaring, everyone else's was kind of irrelevant and not particularly intimidating.

"So you say you have come under the alias 'Little Red Riding Hood'? Did you know you have the same alias as a world renowned assassin?" I opened my eyes to find that everyone around the table was staring at me. The tense suspicion was almost palpable around the table.

"No, I am afraid I did not. Is the person a successful assassin?" I met Keiichi's eyes head on, making sure to have a neutral expression on my face, though I still had on the mask. It must have worked, because he leaned back, gazing coolly at me.

"Yes. Rumor has it that she has killed about 999 people recorded to date." I cocked my head, as I scoffed on the inside. I have totally killed more than 999 people, and besides that is such an awkward number.

Apparently that had not been the answer he was hoping for because he narrowed his eyes. "I heard that this 'Little Red Riding Hood' is an assassin employed under the Grimm Foundation. Is that true, Miss Hood?" A new voice had piped into our conversation, and I turned to face the little girl who had been seated at the table.

She couldn't have been more than six, and she didn't even bother to look up as she asked her question. Her golden blonde hair was the exact shade of Ayumu's, and her cascaded down her back in soft ringlets. I couldn't see her eyes, as she was playing with a teddy bear who was seated on the table, but it didn't matter.

Ryo Yasu Ookami, the youngest and only daughter of the Ookami family was who she was. She was well known throughout society as Ookami Industries poster child, and was loved and adored by everyone who met her. But something about her was off and it wasn't just because the girl spoke like an adult. She finally looked up to meet my eyes with her own emerald green ones, repeating her question.

I frowned, shaking my head. "My family despises assassins. Even if there was such a person, he or she would be zealously ostracized." The conversation continued on like this for quite some time, until everyone had lost interest. I closed my eyes, holding back a much needed sigh.

I felt someone stare at me, and I opened my eyes only to find Keiichi's face only inches from mine. All I could do was blink at the close proximity. He didn't say anything, as his stare bored into me. Finally I had had enough. "Want to hear a riddle?"

He simply raised an eyebrow, leaning back again, but I caught the childish glimmer of challenge which I took as good indication to continue. "There once was a beautiful bird, which was wild, free, and totally unpredictable. The bird once made a mistake, which cost the bird its freedom. And after time passed, the bird, felt resolved to its fate.

"Now the bird tried to escape many times, but after it lost its will, the bird found it had been tamed. It could no longer survive on the outside of captivity." Keiichi cut me off, a bratty fake petulance in his voice as he played with a strand of his hair that fell into his eyes. "I thought this was a riddle, not a story."

I stared at him silently, trying to hold back my annoyance (though maybe not as hard as I should have). When I didn't continue, Keiichi looked back up to meet my eyes. Whatever he saw there surprised him as he immediately looked away. He sheepishly apologized quietly, and requested for me to finish.

Satisfied, I returned back to riddle. "The riddle is this: How does the beautiful, tamed bird become free once again from its oppressive state?" Keiichi sat back in his seat, thoughtfully. I waited patiently for his answer, knowing that unfortunately for the boy, his life kind of depended on it.

I had asked this question since the day I realized that Grandmother couldn't control me forever. I had asked every person I had been sent to kill, figuring that one of them would come up with an answer that could potentially help me. But after 999 people, I kind of only said it out of habit. No one actually gave me adequate answer, meaning they had all died.

"Well The bird would just have to-" Keiichi was cut off by a tap on the shoulder. We both turned, (Keiichi in irritation, myself in exasperation), to find a young lady standing proudly behind me. She was beautiful, with her dark hair and flawlessly tan skin, but it was obvious from way she upturned her nose at me that she was stuck up. I rolled my eyes, turning away from her.

"Hello, Keiichi." Her voice almost purred, and I had resisted the urge to roll my eyes again. The girl had to be seventeen, but she was trying to seduce a fourteen- no fifteen years old (today was his birthday). I glanced over at Keiichi, and had to scoff. He was giving her that disgusting fake smile that I so despised.

I stood, surprising those around me. I excused myself, walking around the back of Keiichi's chair. Before I could get very far, I felt Keiichi wrap his hand around my wrist. I didn't look back, but I didn't pull away from the boy's grip either. "My apologies, but I have already promised this lady that I would be her dance partner."

He somehow managed to answer her unasked question, and I could see from my peripheral version that she flinched, her smile faltering. Keiichi stood up, and pulled me away without sparing the girl another glance. If looks could kill, I would unfortunately be in Hell. Keiichi continued until we stood in the middle of the dance floor.

Taking the hand of the wrist he had held, and placing his other on my waist, he couldn't hide the irritation that flashed across his face. "How tall are you exactly?" I giggled in surprise at the question, as he pulled me into a waltz. Keiichi's eyes were level with my shoulder, and he had to tilt his head back in order to get a good look at my face.

"I am 5'6 without heels. You are what 5'1?" I couldn't hold back my laughter at the look he was giving me. He glanced away, pissed off. "Anyway in answer to your riddle-"

I cut him off, when someone tapped on my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder, and was almost perplexed as another girl stood behind me, her eyes furious. The waltz Keiichi and I had been dancing to had ended, and girls were waiting impatiently to dance with him. Keiichi stood on his tiptoes to find what I was looking at, and had almost inaudibly clicked his tongue.

Suddenly, one of Keiichi's brothers appeared out of nowhere, leaning into his ear to whisper something to him. Keiichi looked exasperated at all the interruptions, and took hold of my wrist once again, pulling me away. Noises of protests sounded from behind me, as Keiichi pulled me behind the curtain on the stage the musicians were performing on. I guess that this place was soundproof, because all of the sound was cut off.

"Sorry, I was kind of tired of always being interrupted." I moved away from the place we entered, mot glancing his way. "Miss Hood?" His voice was close behind me, and before he knew what was happening, I had him pinned, my favorite knife, Sagittarius, pressed against his neck.

He stared up at me, his eyes showing faint surprise and disbelief. "So it is you?" His voice was quiet, and I could hear a silent anger in it. I let out a huff, as his face slid into a smirk.

"You realize I was not stupid enough to let you come in here without posting guards close by correct?" I chuckled, knowing full well that he would do such a thing. "Of course, I also know that I have a time span of five minutes before you have to get on the stage to present your welcoming speech also." His eyes widened in surprise, but were quickly replaced once again with taunting smirk.

"So then, how about you just kill me now, instead of just boring me with more details of what you have learned on our schedule." I shook my head, and he blinked in surprise. "Sorry Keiichi, but I only will kill you if you fail to answer my riddle." I leaned forward until I knew he could see my eyes trough the mask.

"No one has ever given me a satisfying answer, either thinking up insanely stupid ones or giving me ones I have heard before. And I am afraid Keiichi that you just might fall into those two categories." His eyes narrowed, as he caught the challenge in my voice. He was just like a child, I couldn't help but notice.

I almost cracked up as I realized that he was a child. A fifteen year old at that. His azure blue eyes were clouded with thought when suddenly they brightened, taking on surprising depth beyond that shallowness I had first noticed. "'How does the beautiful, tamed bird become free once again from its oppressive state?' That was the question correct?"

I nodded silently. "Well the bird only wants freedom from its oppression correct? Then how about I just steal the bird, letting it live with me in a life of it choice." I stared down in incredulity at the presumptuous idea, but as I thought it through, I realized how… sound it was. Finally I couldn't help it.

I burst into laughter falling backwards off the kid, as the idea totally made sense. A child had given me an answer which so many hadn't been able to. Keiichi got up slowly, kind of stunned at my outburst. I quickly settled down, and turned to face the boy, who was studying me with an unreadable expression.

Standing quickly I gave the boy a quick kiss on the cheek. A light blush spread across his face, "You are not as dumb as you look." With that I quickly vanished, not even guessing what that this boy would soon become the center of my future.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

I got back to the mansion around seven Saturday morning. The Ookami mansion was –unfortunately- in a high class neighborhood in the middle of Miami, while the Grimm Mansion was seated deep in the forests of California. I fiddled with my hair, knowing my grandmother would by now be fully aware of my not completing her request. "Oh, what do we have here?"

A voice sneered, and I had to refrain from growling in disgust, as I deflected a bullet within inches of my with Sagittarius, who I had whipped out immediately. Appearing around me, were the Grimm border patrol, who took great pleasure in tormenting me when we met. Jeremiah Blanchard Grimm stood at the front, a disrespectful smirk spread across his face. His murky reddish-brown hair glistened palely in the light.

Jeremiah and I were the same age, but he had always shown great disdain towards me as I had always been more powerful than him both physically and in terms of our powers from our story. You see Jeremiah was a part of the group of Grimm's who had yet to receive their stories meaning they had also yet to receive their powers, while I had been part of four stories. "Oh, _Little Red_, how you have angered great great grandmother in failing your mission." I clenched my jaw. It was meant as an insult to call me '_Little Red_' rather than my whole title, and many in the household did it deliberately.

A giggle drew my attention to the purple-haired Victoria Lenexa, who gave me a malicious smile. In her hand was a type 64 silencer pistol, the one which had been used to shoot me with. "He's right, Little Red. But we all knew that it was only a matter of time before you couldn't handle your job and became incompetent." Raucous laughter erupted around me, and I made to pass through the group.

Immediately, Matsu and Allison Hatoshi Grimm stepped in front of me, blocking my escape. The fraternal twin boys lunged for me, and I let them grab me forcing me to the ground on my knees. Jeremiah approached me, and kicked me hard in the stomach. He was soon joined by the others who were all alternating between kicking the crap out of me and stomping on me.

I simply just let it happen, closing my eyes not bothering to fight back. I simply didn't feel like it. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" A voice called from close by, making me open my eyes. Jogging towards us was Gray Alexander Grimm, and his twin Hunter. When they caught sight of me, both grew super pissed off.

Hunter immediately started fighting everyone around me, while Gray removed me from the hold the Hatoshi's had me in. The group ran away, cursing the three of us, while Hunter yelled profanities behind them. As soon as the group was out of sight, Hunter turned on me. "What the absolute heck was that, Litel?! Why didn't you fight back?!"

After letting the fifteen year old rant at me for ten minutes, Gray finally calmed his brother down. I coughed up some blood, which Gray promptly wiped away handkerchief. "Hunter, go grab Alexei so we can bring Litel in." As always Gray's voice held a quiet authority that only a huntsman could hold.

You heard correctly, Gray is the Huntsman of my story who was supposed to save me from the first wolf, while Hunter was the second wolf who tried to kill me. Go figure. Gray continued cleaning my cuts carefully, until finally he looked me eye. "Hunter is right though Litel. You already let yourself get so beat up, knowing you were going to face punishment from Lucinda."

I sighed, closing my eyes in exhaustion while Gray simply stared at me. Gray was a part of the twentieth generation of the Grimm family making me his seventeen times great aunt. It was like that with most of my family though, including the stupid border patrol. Age wise I was technically one of the younger Grimm's, but as I was the only living granddaughter of Lucinda de Brandt Grimm, and a part of the third generation descended from grandmother, (Grandmother is the first, while mother is the second), I was the eldest, with nieces and nephews could range from newborn to 120.

This also made me the legitimate heir of the Grimm Foundation, passing over Mother as she had taken on that- that man's last name refusing to inherit her rightful ownership of the company. But I didn't plan on inheriting the company any more than my mother had at my age. I also knew for a fact that Grandmother wouldn't allow that to happen. The very idea seemed to make the woman shudder in revulsion.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost attacked Alexei when he scooped me up off the ground. "Whoa, there Little Red Riding, calm down." He chuckled lowly in my ear, and I opened eyes to glare at him. Only to notice some standing worriedly behind me, tears streaming down her face.

Jessa Esmira Grimm was the typical bookworm type, with her shoulder length dark brown hair, and brown eyes, who everyone failed to notice. She was also a part of the group of Grimm's who had yet to receive her story. When we were younger she had desperately craved attention she never received for being someone of no consequence, while I had received too much and was lonely because of it. So when we had met we had instantly hit it off, with the intelligent girl finally receiving the attention she desperately craved from me, while I had obtained a close, reliable friend.

I held out my hand to Jessa, and she gently grasped it afraid to hurt me. I blinked as the three of us teleported into the infirmary, Alexei setting me gently on one of the beds. That was one of his gifts, teleportation, from his story _The Almond Tree._ Immediately, he began bustling around grabbing stuff to clean my wounds, while Jessa climbed on the bed to lean lightly against my back.

The infirmary was a long rectangular room which could board thirty people at once in the beds, along with two visitor's chairs to accompany each bed. "So what exactly happened, Dolly?" Her childhood nickname for me made me smile. I simply shrugged, flinching as Alexei recleaned my wounds. "I was simply tired, Jessa. I didn't feel like fighting back, so I didn't."

I almost growled, as Alexei's strokes became harsh. Finally, the pain began to become unbearable and I tried ripping away from him. He held on tightly, meeting my glare with his own. "You were simply too lazy to get out of a potentially life-threatening situation. Was that not what she said, Jessa?"

Jessa blushed, when he spoke to her, but immediately nodded her head. At her confirmation, he threw down the antiseptic wipe he had been using, and stood up towering over me. We stared each other down, before he unhesitatingly slapped me across the face. The pain was sharp, and as I touched it it stung.

I looked up only to realize that his face was only inches away from mine, his hands planted firmly on either side of my body. He was in such close proximity with me that I could feel his breath hit my lips. "You are so stupid." And with that he took his leave, teleporting away with Jessa in hand.

I watched the both of them go, and the moment they disappeared the temperature dropped causing goose bumps to rise on my arms. Whipping around, I found Grandmother sitting in the previously vacant chair seated by my bed. I froze under her cold stare, trying not to flinch as she picked up the wipe and picked up the task Alexei had recently vacated. A frightening silence ensued, but I refused to succumb to the intimidation I felt.

"You disobeyed my order." The question aired more on the side of a statement as I stiffened. "Yes." It was all I could manage, and Grandmother continued to softly clean my wounds.

"Was it a hard order to understand, Litel?" I was trying to keep from hyperventilating. "No, Grandmother."

"Then are you incompetent, Litel?"

"No, Grandmother." Suddenly Grandmother pressed harshly against one of the worse of my wounds, and I almost blacked out. "Then why is that brat, still alive? How dare you let him live, when I specifically gave you the order to kill him? What will do you have when I, the head of this household, ordered you to kill Keiichi Akemi Ookami?"

I was trying to keep my breathing even, as she placed more pressure upon my wound. "I haven't given you the order to directly murder anyone since that disgusting man approached this family. I have been lenient even when you failed to complete your missions, killing others to save the lives of innocents." Her fury was suffocating, and she pushed me backwards off the bed. She came around, as I rolled over onto my hands and knees, throwing up blood.

Letting me finish, she pressed her knee into the small of my back, forcing a cry of pain out of me. I collapsed weakly into the puddle below me, tears openly streaming . She leaned forward whispering murderously in my ear. "Clean this up, you sorry piece of crap, and get out my house. You are not to come back until I call you."

With that she took her own leave, leaving me to my own thoughts.

I had lost track of the days since I had been relaxing in this haven. I sighed reclining in my chair in the early morning breeze, seated right next to a pool into which a waterfall I had discovered. All around me nature was in its finest, birds singing in the trees, and sweet smelling flowers emanating their beautiful smells. I had occasionally noticed some bears or mountain lions roaming around, but other than that I was truly living in solace.

I wish my mother and friends were here to see this. It was kind of lonely not being able to share this with them. I could only imagine the unending fun we would have. Ethel, Cat, and Hunter would be playing in the pool splashing around, while Pierce and Jessa would be discussing a good book. The triplets would be in the shade of the trees working on different outfits inspired by our settings they could try and force me into.

Alexei would be trying to flirt with them to no avail, as they ignore him, while Gray would be sleeping peacefully under one of the trees. My mother and I would be sitting together right where I was, just enjoying life. A sound broke my daydream, and I looked in surprise towards my bag. Jerking up, I limped hurriedly over to it. My injuries had healed quickly like all injuries did with Grimm's, and I found that all that was left was a sore leg, which I got the feeling had probably been broken.

I searched frantically through the bag, as the sound reached fifth ring. I finally located it, picking up my phone and answering it. "Hello?"

"Litel, how are you my darling?" Grandmother's voice held a forced enthusiasm which frightened me. "I am quite fine, thank you for asking Grandmother. And how are you?"

"Quite fine, but a little surprised." I swallowed, fearing that my next question will bring me bad news. "What exactly is the matter, Grandmother? Did something happen?"

"Oh indeed, Litel. You see right now you have a visitor." I twitched, not liking where this was going. "A visitor?"

"Oh yes, the young Mr. Ookami has decided to grace our presence at the come back immediately." With that Grandmother hung up. Young Mr.- I stopped short as some came to mind. Oh no.

I arrived back at the house in early afternoon, slowing down my pace as I reached the bottom stairs leading up front door of the mansion. I hesitantly opened the door, stepping into chaos. Kids were screaming and playing, the teenagers were gossiping loudly, shouting over the children, and the adults were trying to reign them all in without success.

I walked into the middle of the fray, trying to locate Grandmother. Finally, I had had it with all the noise. "ENOUGH!" My voice echoed across the room with authority, surprising everyone into silence.

All eyes turned to me, but I didn't pay them any heed, only focusing on the two people descending down the stairs. The first person was Grandmother, who was giving me a smile that almost made my blood run cold. Her eyes were empty and dark, her face was bright. What I didn't fail to notice was that she was biting her lip, signaling for the second time I had ever seen her nervousness.

I came to the realization that the reason was an adorable boy standing by her side. Keiichi Akemi Ookami looked adorable in his jeans and sweatshirt which dwarfed him, only showing the tips of his fingers. He was playing cutely with a strand of his golden-blonde hair, before he focused his azure blue eyes on me.

At first he didn't recognize me, as the only time he had seen me, my hair had been its destined color. Not many people associated me with a white haired girl, simply because my hair was usually chestnut brown. Then he seemed to notice the white strands which stood in apparent contrast to my current hair color. I almost cursed as he descended down the stairs quickly, coming to a stop before me.

"Hi, Miss Riding Hood! It is very nice to see you again!" He struck a pose, and I heard the most of the girls giggle behind me at the fifteen year olds antics. I glanced out of my peripheral vision and was struck with amazement at the fact that the girls of my household were looking at him like he the cutest thing ever. He was using his girly face too make girls swoon. Imagine that.

Looking back at him, I noted the look on Grandmother's face, like it was saying 'deny you know him or else'. I cocked my head to the side as if confused. "My apologies, but do I know you?" He paused, looking at me with a pissed off expression that only I caught, and without skipping a beat, tears began too pool in his eyes.

"You don't remember me?" I was about to answer, when three people whizzed down the stairs. Lapis, Sapphire, and Angela were fawning all over Keiichi, measuring him and complimenting him while they did. "Oh, my gosh such pretty skin! It is as flawless and beautiful as Litel's."

"Look, at his eyes! They're such a gorgeous blue!"

"His hair is short enough to be classified as male, but long enough that we can style it into so many colors!"

"Can we keep him?!" The triplets turned to me, and I rolled my eyes, shaking my head. Keiichi voiced the question that had probably been on his mind. "Who are you guys?" The question sounded happy, but it had a cold undercurrent to it, which made the triplets look at him.

"We are Litel Redalia R. Hoode's personal stylists, The Three Spinsters. We are the ones who designed her dress for your birthday party." I froze, before face palming out of perplexity. Keiichi, who had not only just learned my name, but had heard a firm confirmation to my identity, gave the triplets a dazzling smile.

"The dress was absolutely stunning on her ladies." The triplets stood proudly, until they met the gaze of Grandmother, who was glaring down at the five of us in barely contained fury. They realized their mistake immediately, and hightailed their escape, to God knows where. Unluckily, that left me to bear Grandmother's anger alone.

"Litel, Mr. Ookami, please follow me to my study so we can discuss matters." She turned curtly, and after sharing a glance with a smug Keiichi, followed her. We quickly made our way to the study, capturing the stares of household members as we went along. Whispering and giggling followed us throughout the way, which only seemed to fuel Grandmother's menacing anger, which seemed to emanate off her in waves.

The moment we entered the study, everyone inside stood and fell silent. It was the usual members of my group: Ethel, Pierce, Catherine, Alexei, and surprisingly, Jessa and the twins. Grandmother took her seat behind her desk, Ilia as always standing to her right flank. I was about to move to my usual spot, when Keiichi grabbed my hand, pulling me forward to stand behind him as he seated himself confidently across from her. His childish façade fell as he stared coldly at Grandmother, a taunting smile playing on his lips.

"Mrs. Lucinda de Brandt Grimm, you acknowledge my reasons for coming to you dear home, do you not?" Grandmother twitched, before pulling a frigid smile. "Indeed, Mr. Keiichi Akemi Ookami. You are here because of the lack of compensation for the failed attempt at killing you sent by my-" she seemed to have to force the final words out of her mouth. "-granddaughter, Litel Redalia R. Hoode. We promised full satisfaction, in return for your payment."

Keiichi leaned back, his smile now firmly in place. "If you understand, then I must wonder why my payment has still yet to be returned." Grandmother ground her teeth together, trying unsuccessfully not to snap. "I had fully expected for _Little Red_ to have completed her mission, so I spent the money already. There was nothing left to return."

Keiichi played with a strand of his hair, not giving Grandmother his full attention, which pissed her off. "So what exactly are you going to pay me back with? I could take you to court for legal stuff like this if you don't give me recompense." Grandmother began to regulate her breathing, trying not to let her blood pressure skyrocket.

"If you would give me a few months Mr. Ookami, I could pay you back in full with interest." Keiichi rolled his eyes, and my grandmother's eyes narrowed. It was like we were all watching a super intense one-on-one tennis match, and Grandmother was losing. "You don't understand, Lucinda. I don't want to wait for a few months to get my money. I want it now, without fail."

Grandmother hesitated for a moment, before choosing her next words carefully. "What exactly do you want, Mr. Ookami?" Keiichi's taunting smile became something even darker as he leaned forward, so that his elbows were rested upon Grandmother's desk, his chin in his hand. "It's simple, Lucinda. I want Litel Redalia R. Hoode to become my permanent personal bodyguard."

Everyone's jaws dropped, even mine. Even Grandmother looked stunned. "You want my granddaughter to become your personal bodyguard?" He had surprised Grandmother so much that she had forgotten to put any inflection of hate on the word _granddaughter_ like usual.

He simply nodded, a smug satisfaction flitting across his face, before his face became one of innocence. "Of course, Lucinda, I wouldn't want to take her away without at least giving you a fair chance at keeping her." He was speaking as if I wasn't here in the room, listening to the whole conversation. But I was more amazed at the way the young boy handled himself, than I was upset. It was no wonder the boy had gotten his company awarded for second most powerful company in the world for the last four years. Right after the Grimm Foundation of course.

"What kind of chance?" My grandmother raised an eyebrow at the fourteen year old as he grinned lightly. "Why of course a game of your choice, Lucinda." Everyone froze, and then everyone but Keiichi and I burst into laughter. Grandmother was the first to calm down, wiping tears from her eyes. "A game, you say? Well I guess if it is one of my choice, then I will have to commit to the whims of a child."

Still chuckling, she signaled those of us in the room to go get ready. "How about a simple guessing game, Keiichi? You want my grandmother so bad? Then I will let you have her if you can win."

Her dark chuckle followed me out of the room. Immediately, we were in the triplet's room, where they all jumped in surprise at our entrance. "Alexei! What have we told you about teleporting in here without a warning-?" Angela's question was cut off when Alexei slammed a fist into the wall in anger. He pulled his hand out of the wall leaving a miniature crater in it.

Everyone watched him carefully as he began pacing. "What exactly has transpired in Lucinda's study?" Lapis sounded worried as Alexei paused, only to glare at me while the others also turned their gazes on me. I sighed knowing I would have had to tell them at some point.

"Keiichi's presence here is most certainly my fault. I may or may not have said I wanted to escape from the household." Everyone stiffened in surprise, obviously not expecting that, and I hurried on before they could start yelling at me. "I am done being under the control of Grandmother. Nothing more than her unwanted mutt, who is only kept around for usefulness.

Also," I hesitated, which caught everyone's attention, before quietly finishing. "I want to save Mother from this place. And for that I need my own power, not to be trapped here." No one knew quite what to say at my outburst as I sank to the ground pulling my knees to my chest, but finally, Sapphire gave a deep sigh.

She walked over to stand before me, the 6'2 triplet towering over me terrifyingly. I flinched as she crouched down reached out a hand, before gently ruffling my hair. Everyone gasped, as Sapphire usually hated any kind of contact since she had first come, even from her sisters. "If that is what you want, Litel, then we will honor your wishes and try to help you anyway we can."

I looked up at her, than to the other's as they all nodded in agreement. Even Catherine when explained the situation, agreed. Angela pulled several floor-length cloaks out of storage, and proceeded to hand one to each of us. The cloak made feel no different, but I watched as everyone else changed.

Some, like Catherine, Jessa, and the twins shot up to 5'6, while others, like Alexei, Ethel, and Pierce shrunk down to the same size. We pulled our hoods on, and I could feel the slight pain as my hair completely turned white. We were now all totally indistinguishable, which was the purpose of the cloak.

With a nod to signal we were ready, Alexei teleported us back outside of the office, and we all filed in. When the door opened, Keiichi turned around eyes widening in shock at us. We stood stiffly in a straight line, with me on the end nearest to the window. "The rules for the game is simple, Keiichi. You have to simply point out my _granddaughter_ from this group of indistinguishable characters. If you choose correctly, you will be allowed to take Litel, without any complaint from the household. If you don't, you will hand over your hold on your company to me, do you understand."

I caught myself before I flinched. They must have been betting on the game while we had been having our discussion. Keiichi nodded, as he began studying us. I must say, that Grandmother had chosen an almost impossible game. Grandmother hadn't been lying when she said that the game was simple.

The triplets had always had a control over fabrics to the point where they could manipulate a specific fabric to do a specific purpose. Think invisibility, shape-changing, concealing weapons, etc. Anything they wanted, they could make it. So one day Grandmother has the idea that they would make cloaks that could make a person totally indistinguishable from another, and made a game out of it for guests.

A game which only had a one percent chance of winning. I was almost depressed at the thought when I caught sight of a brilliant bird sitting on the windowsill. It had blood red feathers that adorned its forehead and back, while its tummy was a blinding white.

It felt like we stared at each other for a long time, when Keiichi's voice snapped me out of my reprieve. "This is her." It almost pained me to turn away from the bird, only to find Keiichi had guessed incorrectly. But I was stunned. Keiichi stood pointing a finger in my face, a smirk adorning his own.

"I am afraid you are incorrect, little boy. Get ready to-" I cut her off by shaking my head, pushing the hood back, feeling all my exposed hair turn back to its usual color. "No Grandmother. He is correct." Time seemed to freeze, Keiichi turned to my grandmother, a smug sense of victory emanating off of him.

"Well, Lucinda, I have my prize, so I will be taking my leave." And with only that, he grabbed my arm, and pulled me straight out the door. Before we completely exited however, I checked back for the bird who had so grabbed my attention with its brilliance. It was gone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Keiichi quickly pulled me through the halls, his small hands having a surprisingly strong grip on my wrist. We caught the stares of more Grimm's on the way, but Keiichi only gave them a fictitious bright smile and a glance and kept right on moving. We made it to the foyer in record time, and was almost out the door when somebody wrapped a warm hand around my forearm. It jerked me to a stop, which in turn forced Keiichi to also.

I glanced back to meet the Alexei's dark charcoal-colored eyes, which held an empty anger, so completely different from his usual lively confidence. "Would you at least let us tell her goodbye?" His voice was colder, almost as cold as Grandmother's had been, as he glared at Keiichi. Keiichi met his gaze head on, as a smirk played around corners of his lips.

Keiichi pulled me down, proceeding to kiss me on the cheek, as Alexei looked on. "Of course, but _Alia, _please hurry. We have to leave for the airport soon." He then casually strolled away, leaving the both of us dumbfounded. Who the heck was Alia?

I mean sure it was a shorter variation of the name Redalia, but jeez, at least tell someone you are giving them a nickname. Alexei cleared his throat, and I blinked only to find myself far from the front door. We now stood outside Mother's prison, and I realized everyone was already there. Immediately, Jessa was the first person to tackle me, having to stand on her tiptoes in order to nuzzle her cheek against my own.

"You have to call me everyday, and tell me everything that happens." She was speaking through tears, and pulled back to look me straight in the eye. "Tell me if you need me to come whip somebody's butt for you. I may not be physically strong, but you know I can verbally slap someone around like no ones business."

She pulled away, only to be replaced by Ethel, as the nineteen year old crushed me to her. "Goodbye, dear little duck. You have saved Pierce and I so many times, so I will always return

the favor." I caught a glimpse over her shoulder at the sixteen year old, who gave me a small gorgeous smile before nodding, his caramel colored eyes as quiet as his countenance.

"But we will be coming to visit in a couple of months, don't doubt it, though!" Ethel announced, a mischievous twinkle showing menace in her eyes. I gave a nervous chuckle, as I felt someone take my right hand. Catherine squeezed my hand, the look in her eyes speaking louder than any word the young mute death girl could have said.

I nodded at the twins who stood away from me, gaining a quiet smile from Gray and a awkward shuffling of feet from Hunter. When I turned to Lapis, Sapphire, and Angela though, all they did was hand me a small bag. I cocked my head in question as I took it.

"It is a mini portable closet bag. Our personal closet for you is directly connected to this bag so that everyday, we can set clothes in the closet, and you can just put them on without worry. We thought we might as well do something useful." After Angela finished the explanation, I couldn't help but wonder if they meant useful for me or themselves, seeing as how I was their guinea pig.

After that, everyone but Alexei filed out, and I finally turned to Mother. We stared at each other for a moment, before she broke down. Tears streamed in torrents down her face, snot coming out of her nose. Mother might have been beautiful, but when she cried it was truly a terrifying sight. She looked like one of those monsters who came from under a swamp.

It took her a few moments before she regained her composure, but when she glanced back at me, tears threatened to break over again. I crouched down, until I was eye-level with her, and she reached out to caress my face. I leaned into her hand, and she gave me a proud smile. "When I told you not to let Lucinda control you, I didn't know meant you would have leave so quickly!" Her tears began to fall again, and I wiped one away.

"You are so like your father. He would be so proud of your strength and independence." I was leaving her behind, so I didn't feel arguing with her right now. Alexei made a small sound in the back of his throat, signaling it was time to get going. "I love you, Momma." Her eyes widened, and her tears came back in full force. "You haven't called me hat since before your father died."

I silently slid her hand off my face, squeezing it gently, before leaving with Alexei. We teleported onto the front porch, and he didn't let go of my arm. I met his eyes, and so many emotions flashed through them. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair, his sunset red highlights vividly standing against it. I gently tugged on my arm, as he gripped it tighter.

"I need to go Alexei." Finally he released me, an agonized look in his eyes, like he had something to say but didn't know how to voice it. After a few moments, I walked away with without looking back. The further I walked away from the house, the more it terrified me. I was walking away from my past, my friends, and my prison. But most of all my mother.

I took a deep breath as I made it to the exit from the clearing; I plowed right through the trees. On the other side was a street which led into a neighborhood. The Grimm Household was magically attached to this little town, but it could only be accessed by a Grimm descendant. This made me curious as to how Keiichi managed to get there, when, as far as I had checked into his and his family's records, he was of no Grimm descent.

Keiichi was on the phone a little ways away, leaning casually against a parked limousine. I approached him silently as he continued arguing with the person on the other line. "Yes, we will be returning to the house by tomorrow. And yes I do understand all the work I will have to complete upon my return."

He went silent. "I was gone for over twenty-four hours, and over twenty companies tried to buy me out? What do they think that just because I am young, I won't have you tell me what is going on?" Another pause. "I understand."

Suddenly Keiichi looked up at me, a cold seriousness etched onto his charming features. As soon as he realized I was staring at him, his demeanor changed into a fake bright one. He flashed me a disgustingly fake cheerful smile, while continuing to speak. "I have to go, Tsubasa! I'll see you when we get home."

"So, Alia are you-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as I turned away, and began heading back towards the Household. "Wait, where are you going?" Surprise colored the fifteen year olds tone, and I whipped around, anger apparent on my face.

"I didn't leave, just so I could deal with more falsity and lies from someone else, Keiichi!" He froze, the distasteful smile sliding off his face. Looking away from me, he was silent. I waited for his response, and finally he returned his attention back to me.

"What do you expect me to do then?" His voice was dangerously quiet, and I met his cold eyes with my own. "You never have to smile at me unless you truly want to. You can give that horrible fake smile to everyone else, but I wish to be the difference." He nodded stiffly, before opening up the car door.

I walked back to him slowly, and entered, followed by Keiichi.

We arrived back at the Ookami's mansion around noon of the next day, and I yawned quietly. I had grown quite used to jetlag after 10 years in Grandmother's service, and was able to adjust to any timeframe quite nicely. Keiichi was barely staying awake though, half asleep as we drove up to the gates of his estate.

Keiichi and I hadn't really spoken since that conversation on the side of the road, other than him debriefing on my job as his personal bodyguard and head of the mansion's security. I noted as we drove through the gates that only two guards were posted there, and they had nobody patrolling the perimeter as far as I could tell. The driveway as well should have had at least twelve guards posted along it, at five-mile intervals. We reached the house, and Keiichi had already sleepily dragged himself out the car and into the front door.

I stepped out slower, taking in my surroundings, and felt entirely dissatisfied with the whole ordeal. But not enough, that I didn't notice the movement in the treetops, when no wind was blowing.

I stared at the spot I had seen for a few more moments, before finally turning away. I decided that I would deal with that later, knowing that I had to formally (and truly) introduce myself to the Ookami family. I entered the foyer, only to find I had disrupted a conversation between the aforementioned family. All eight eyes turned on me, and I recognized them all.

Six boys and a little girl surrounded Keiichi, (though the girl was sitting in a big chair that he was perched on the arm of), and the seven of them all had the same dirty-blonde hair and jade green eyes that seemed to be generic features to everyone in their family except for Keiichi. But even with those, they had their differences, which I took notice of. The first I noticed was that of the eldest of the Ookami family, Aya Hibiki Ookami, who stared at me like I was some kind of exotic cake.

The 26 year old man was head of the Confectionary Dept. of Ookami Industries, and was known for being a culinary genius. His hair was long enough that he had to pull it back in a short ponytail. Beside him, stood a boy with a black laptop, who had a frigidness to his jade green eyes that could rival Grandmother's. Tsubasa Harue Ookami, was the cold 24-year old head of the Information Dept. and was known for his ruthless personality.

The heart-shaped mole under his left eye was one of his more defining features. And while his was under his left eye, his younger brother by a year had a matching one under his opposite eye. Miki Setsuna Ookami, with his always dazed face, was head of the Music Dept. He had a major hand in Music Industries across the world, meaning he could make and break a whole musical economy if he so wished to.

Ayumu was giving me a bright smile, but I ignored him completely. The guy hadn't been worth my time since the moment he called me a gold-digger. To Keiichi's left was the sweet looking 18-year old, Hinata Aoki Ookami, who was the only one giving me a realistic cute smile. The head of the Accounting Dept. he taught math to university students across the country.

After him, was Keiichi's dirty blonde, green eyed double, who had he been born a year earlier, would have been Keiichi's twin. As the youngest and most normal son, Nao Izumi Ookami was the ideal head of the P.R. Dept. He was well liked, a relatable in society, and tended to avoid making enemies like his older brothers. And all that left was the little girl.

The girl was staring at me fiercely, clutching a cute teddy bear to her chest, an air of maturity surrounding her as if she had seen more than she should have at her age. Six year old Ryo Yasu Ookami was the poster child of Ookami Industries, and one of the most adored children across the world. But even in all of her cuteness, it was obvious that Ryo held the most power in the house. She was truly the head of this household, rather than Keiichi.

"I am sure you know who everyone is, so we will skip-" Keiichi cut off in surprise as I walked up to the pair on the couch, dropping to my knee and bowed… to Ryo. When I met Ryo's eyes, she was almost as surprised as her brothers, but not enough that she didn't reach out a hand. I took it looking deep in her eyes, as I told her exactly what had been on my mind since I had first learned about all the Ookami's. "Lady Ryo, I have always wanted to tell you something."

She nodded, leaning closer, along with her brothers. "You truly have the manliest name in your family." Everything seemed to freeze, and then all of her brothers broke made similar exclamations of outrage, which I ignored. I was more focused on Ryo, who was searching my eyes to see if I spoke the truth.

When she found nothing that spoke mistruth, she burst into laughter, which sounded like a peal of little bells. This stunned her brothers right back into silence. When she finally calmed, she gave me a beautiful smile. "I like her." It was all she said, and all the male Ookami's shared a glance, before sighing defeat.

Keiichi was studying me, when Tsubasa stepped forward. "You apparently already have all information regarding us, I assume?" I nodded, as Ryo stood up. She motioned for me to sit, so I did, and she took a seat in my lap. After making sure we were both comfortable, I returned my attention back to the man.

"Well, I found the same cannot be said of you, interestingly enough. So we will need some information from you." I hesitated, before nodding again. Grandmother always said to never give out information to non-Grimm's, but this was the family I was now the family who have placed their lives and security in my hands, so I felt I should return the favor. "First off, what is your real name?"

Pressing my lips together, I answered immediately. "Litel Redalia R. Hoode."

"What does the _R_ stand for?" I shook my head. "I have no idea. My mother refused to ever tell me." That caught his interest immediately, as he looked up from his typing. "Why?"

"My mother said that the day I heard that name, it would drive me to such devastation that I would destroy myself." Ryo tilted her head back to stare at me along with her brothers. All I could do was shrug uselessly. After another full minute of staring, Tsubasa returned to typing.

"Age and birth date?"

"15. I will turn 16 June 26, 2015."

"Occupation. And title in the Grimm Foundation."

"Ex-assassin turned bodyguard, apparently. Lucinda de Brandt Grimm's unwanted dog."

"Current amount of weapons on you?"

"Four swords, Japanese and American, 20 shuriken, and 112 knives, not including Sagittarius." I said so without hesitation that they all of them were a bit perplexed. "A bit much don't you think? And who exactly is Sagittarius." Keiichi voiced the thoughts of everyone in the room I gave him a blank expression, finding his question absolutely ludicrous.

I stood up, setting Ryo back in her original spot, before pulling Sagittarius from my sleeve. The intricate knife was made of 1055 Carbon Steel, one of the strongest steel alloys in the world, and was set with a well-worn leather handle. The knife had always felt properly weighted in my hand though it was almost as long as my forearm, and it was a family heirloom passed down to me from Mother who had been given it by that man. Just looking at it made me want to fawn over it.

"Uhhhhh, Alia?" My attention snapped back to Keiichi, who looked a little worried. I began to twirl the knife expertly around my fingers as they watched. "This is Sagittarius, my absolute favorite knife. He's a family heirloom." Tsubasa studied him for a moment, before going back to his computer.

"An heirloom from your mother's side I assume?" The way he said 'mother' was the same way I would say 'Grandmother'. Without endearment, and maybe a little scorn. "No from my father's."

Throughout our whole conversation, I felt Keiichi staring at me, but I was ignoring him. "Who is your father by the way? I remember you telling us that he was murdered when we were at the party. Do you know by who?"

I took a deep steadying breath. I hated talking about him. "Yes. His name was Pierce Hoode. And of course I know who the murderer is. But I don't like looking back to the past, so could we move on, to more pressing matters."

"Like what exactly?" Tsubasa seemed a bit taken aback at how abruptly my tone had changed, but raised an eyebrow.

"Why your security of course. It dissatisfying, and I wouldn't use the amount of security you are using to protect Ryo's teddy bear, let alone your home." They all snorted in laughter. "Alia, I think you are just being paranoid." Even Ryo gave a small grin at my seriousness.

I heard the shot before the windows shattered. Glass ricocheted everywhere as I stood before Keiichi. The bullet seemed to slow down as I stared at it as did everything else, and I raised Sagittarius right in front of my face where the bullet was aimed.

I could see the glass cascading down like a slow rainfall all around me, and everyone moved in slow motion to get down. All screams rose in a gradual crescendo, but I simply ignored it as I kept my eye on the shell. Sagittarius split the bullet straight down the middle, and the two projectiles careened away from my face on either side, hitting the walls behind Keiichi and I.

It was a few moments before everything returned to normal, as soon as the deed was done. Everyone was on the floor, and fear and panic were almost tangible in the room. I walked to the window, and met the furious eyes of one of the assassins in the trees. He glared at me with ardent anger as I stared back at him coolly.

He finally disappeared, and I turned back to the eight of them, cocking my head to the side. "So Tsubasa. I would like to discuss your security. I find it quite dissatisfying.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, it's been awhile. So first off this chapter is probably my worst work ever, but hey, it needed to be done. Also forgive me for taking so long. Btw their are two important ocs in here, so pay attention! Have fun and please read and review. And be honest.**

Chapter 5

I had a ninth punching bag up before the eighth hit the back wall. Beginning the sequence again, I focused all of my strength into attacking. One handed back-tuck transition into a roundhouse kick before going into a three punch jump kick combo. Finishing off with a tornado kick, the punching bag exploded this time. Growling in frustration as the sound of rice raining to the floor assaulted my ears, Sagittarius whistled past my ear implanting itself in aforementioned wall. I immediately took a deep breath, checking to make sure no one had seen. Walking up to the knife, I yanked it out of the wall with venom. "For a prized weapon, you really aren't taking care of it are you?"

I sent a glare over my shoulder at Keiichi. He ignored it, shrugging himself off the doorframe. "I think we should go into the city, have lunch, and get to know each other better." I stared at him, before looking away. "I can't. I don't have-"

"I wasn't giving you an option Alia. Besides it's been a week since you came, and you have done nothing but train." I stared at the grains of rice, unseeing, before nodding. I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Good. We're leaving in twenty."

I fidgeted at all the attention we were getting as we walked down the street. I hated being in public. Keiichi was completely at ease, dressed casually in a pair of skinny jeans, a cerulean checkered, off the shoulder shirt two sizes too big, a white undershirt, and gold combat boots. Every five minutes we got stopped by some girl who wanted a picture with him, and he was having the time of his life while it happened. I on the other hand, was trying (and failing), to avoid attention at all costs. Unfortunately for me the triplets were having a girly moment, sending me a fitted fuchsia shirt that was rolled up to my elbows which tucked into a nude midi skirt decorated in varying shades of pink polka dots. A pair of brown high-heeled boots with laces adorned my outfit. I had to keep adjusting the skirt, which was becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the breeze that kept blowing it up.

"Can we go back now? This skirt is driving me crazy." Keiichi snorted as he waved to the three girls he took the last pictures with. "What so you can just go back to training? Not on your knife, you stupid workaholic." Grabbing my hand, he pulled me along to the next stoplight. "Besides when else are we going to enjoy the wonderful weather of San Diego? I would hate missing the chance to look good in front of the public with a beautiful girl."

I snorted, at that, and he rolled his eyes. A flash of color caught my eye, and I looked across the street, just as a car sped by. Whatever it had been, it wasn't there now. "Come on Alia. The light is turning green." I didn't have much of a choice as the boy began pulling me again. "So did you actually have a plan of what we would be doing, or are you just planning to drag me around and take pictures with every girl who goes by?" He sent me a smirk over his shoulder, before continuing.

"I was planning to have a nice, relaxing conversation with you over some lunch." We came up to a small diner, Ortiz,, and he pulled me inside. From what I could see, the place was a little small with about five booths against the left wall and a counter which ran almost the length of the room, barstools sitting beside it. I followed Keiichi to the male receptionist, who hadn't even bothered to look up from his book when we walked in. We stood for a few minutes, waiting for him to acknowledge us, when finally Keiichi cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes as the guy sighed, like we were intruding on his personal time. Emanuel was the name on the name tag, and I quickly noted the fact he looked like a Hispanic version of the Elves, except with a scowl. Messy black hair and dark eyes set into face littered with frown lines.

"Hello, welcome to Ortiz. How many people will be dining with you today?" His monotone grated on my nerves, and I looked away. I caught sight of something purple just outside of my peripheral vision, and I looked over my shoulder for the second time today. Whatever it was quickly disappeared, yet I still got the feeling I was being watched. Scowling I turned back to Keiichi, following him and the receptionist to a booth in the back. It was kind of awkward as we sat, and after ordering food and drinks, Keiichi said nothing, all pretenses of an actual personality deserting him.

"What are your dreams for the future, Litel?" My fry paused on its journey to my mouth as I met Keiichi's eyes. They were hard, cold, displaying maturity most didn't have at age fourteen. Thoughtfully picking up another fry, I popped it into my mouth. Keiichi just kept his eyes on me, quietly sipping his milkshake. "Is that any good?" I gestured with my head at the shake, but his pretty face twisted into a scowl.

"Answer. The question." I sighed in irritation. "What are my dreams for the future? I want to free my mother from her prison, so that the two of us can live a normal life where being Grimms don't affect us." I pursed my lips at his questioning look. "What? Not the answer you wanted?"

He shook his head. "Why haven't you already done that? I know for a fact that you could free your mother anytime." I looked down, noticing my reflection in the glass of water. It reflected back at me that weak, saddened girl I hated being. "Remember the riddle I told you? The one about the bird I told you?" He nodded.

"When I started my official assassination missions, I became known as Lucinda de Brandt's' unwanted mutt, that dog that was only thought of when she threw her trash. I have always been a weak-willed person despised and ostracized because I wasn't what anyone wanted. Not the child of the man Grandmother wanted Mother to marry. Not human. I hated that more than anything. But one day I read a Grimm fairy tale, **Jorinde &amp; Joringel**. Have you ever heard of it?" Keiichi shook his head, sipping on his chocolate shake again.

"_A shape-shifting__fairy__ lived alone in a dark castle in the woods. She could lure wild animals and birds to her before killing them. She transfixed anyone who would come near to where she stood, and turn innocent maidens into birds and cage them. Jorinde and Joringel, two lovers engaged to be married, went for a walk in the forest. They came too near to the witch's lair. She turned Jorinde into a nightingale and fixed Joringel to the ground. Once she had carried away the bird, she freed Joringel._

"_One night Joringel dreamed of a flower and that it would break all the witch's spells. He sought it for nine days, found it, and carried it back to the castle. He was not frozen to the ground when he approached the castle and it opened all the doors. He found the witch feeding the birds. She was unable to curse him. When she tried to take one cage away, he realized it was Jorinde. He touched the witch with the flower and her evil magic left her forever. He touched Jorinde with the flower and she became a woman again. Then he transformed all the other women back."_

I paused when I noticed Keiichi's dazed expression. "What's wrong?" He blinked as if he was leaving a trance, shaking his head. "Umm nothing. Anyways, how does that in anyway relate to you?" I let out a sigh, fiddling with a strand of my hair. "Imagine that Jorinde is my mother, Joringel was me, my grandmother was the witch, and the birdcage was the Grimm Household. My grandmother keeps my mother locked away so that we can't be a family, and while I was in the Household I was trapped." Keiichi tilted his head thoughtfully, a smirk gracing his face.

"Is it normal for your family to live out fairytales? I mean playing pretend is nice, but don't you guys think you're taking it little to far?" He chuckled. I let out an unladylike snort, eating another French fry. I only wished that this was just a game of pretend. Deciding it was time to take me out of the spotlight, I asked the question in return. "What about you Keiichi? What are your dreams for the future?

"I mean, being a successful business owner at fourteen and inviting assassins to parties in hopes of them killing you can't be it right?" All humor left his face, his eyes became frigid. If I hadn't been who I was, I probably would have cowered at the frightening expression. "I wish to find the murderer of Lillian Ambros, my own mother." It was silent as Keiichi stared me down, and I coolly stared back. I remember reading an article on that. Apparently Keiichi's father, the old owner of Ookami Inc. had been having an affair with one of his staff. She had gotten pregnant with his sixth child, Keiichi and had been planning to leave his wife and five children for them.

Of course she died before he did, and he had decided to make his youngest son of the time his heir in her honor. It was the biggest gossip of the time, especially when she got murdered when Keiichi was eight, along with the wife who had Ryo a few months prior. My curiosity got the best of me, and I finally asked. "So what would you do if you found the assassin? Have him killed or arrested?" His lips turned up in a mirthless smile. "I would make sure that he would feel the pain I've been carrying since that day. That he would live a life so hard that the only escape would be death. And even then I won't let him escape."

Dusk was falling over the beautiful downtown of San Diego, with Keiichi still lost in his thoughts. I didn't mind, especially since it meant no more picture stops, but still his threat was hanging in the air. I didn't have to imagine the loathing he felt, I'd known it since I was a child myself. Thoughts turned to _him_, and I couldn't help but sigh. Keiichi's declaration of vengeance was definitely not healthy, but to each his own I guess. "Excuse me? Miss?" I glanced over my shoulder, meeting surprisingly heather eyes.

The woman behind me had a beauty that could rival my mother's, although it was a more out of time beauty. Her hair was obsidian black, falling just past her shoulders in loose curls. Her skin was pale, standing out against her vintage looking wine midi dress. The Grecian neckline dress from, top to mid-thigh, was beautifully decorated with broken flowers, a tulle overlay from the waist down. Heather high-heeled oxfords decorated her feet, matching her lace parasol. A rose gold wedding ring sat upon her finger, a captivating inlaid heather gemstone shining in the sunset. The woman looked to be in her early twenties, but I knew better than to assume. After all my grandmother was a 118 years old, and didn't look a day over 21. A side effect of the curse.

She let me scrutinize her for a few moments, before she finally spoke again. "My apologies for disrupting your time, but I was wondering if you would take a picture with me and my friend. We noticed your adorable outfit earlier, and have been dying to be seen next to it." At the mention of her friend, she gestured towards another woman about the same age, standing a little ways away with three men. The four of them were more examples of people who had stepped out of time, what with their vintage clothing and how they wore it. I was surprised she said the other woman wanted a picture, when she looked like she didn't even want to be here. Though even more surprising was when she noticed I was looking in her direction, she immediately gave me a kind smile.

I glanced at Keiichi, who was still lost, before nodding to the woman. "Wonderful! I'm Dione Rose!" She grabbed my hand, dragging me towards the group, and in turn I did the same for an unsuspecting Keiichi. He gave me a questioning look, before shrugging out of my grip. Silently he gestured towards a bench a little ways away, and I nodded. We went our separate ways.

"This is my friend, Charlotte Monroe! She was actually the one who first noticed your outfit!" After making sure Keiichi made it to his destination, before facing just the woman. The men had all disappeared, which worried me, but I decided to just get this over with. Charlotte was more modern than Dione, but still had a vintage feel. Her skin was a flawless tan, going with her waist-length carob braids. She stared at me with unfathomable graphite eyes, which held such warmth and strength that could rival Mother's.

She wore a white long-sleeved high low shirt which was tucked into a pair of high-waisted camo shorts, and sangria high-heeled combat boots. A sangria fedora sat upon her head. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Hoode." She held out her hand, as my eyes narrowed suspiciously. Slowly I took it, and Dione excitedly clapped her hands. "Ok! Picture time!" She turned me so that I was standing between them, facing one of the men holding a camera. "We'll laugh about this someday."

This was Charlotte's brilliant comment before I was blinded by the flash. When my eyes finally cleared the three were gone. I glanced around, before walking towards Keiichi, who looked stunned. Well at least he was out of his stupor.

We arrived back at the mansion without any more weird encounters, and I let out a sigh of relief. Which was how I ended up feeling jinxed now as I stared at Tsubasa in disbelief. "I will be doing what?" He gave me a smile that made the room feel like the temperature drop a couple of degrees. "You will be attending the Elitist Preparation Academy with Keiichi as a sophomore, starting this Monday."


End file.
